The Will of Fire Burns Again
by Ita-chan18
Summary: The Shinobi World has known nothing but peace for 45 years, but when three mysterious orphans show up to the Leaf, things change. What will change? And just who is the enemy wanting to stir up war? How will a generation that has never seen war, suddenly deal with one on their door steps? How will the older generation deal seeing loved ones? and who is responsible for all this?


**The Will of Fire Burns Again**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Written By: Ita-chan18**

**Chapter One: Stirring the Embers**

**A/n: Yes, another fic, I know, I know. I'm terrible, but I promise to work on my other stories! Anyways, just so everyone knows, this is a next generation fic, set 45 years into the future. The gang are in their 50's or older, and the story will center around their grand kids. I'm excited for this fic~!**

The young child's breathing was ragged as her companions as they stopped for the night. The night blanketed them in darkness. Not even one star blinked in the night sky. It was good. This darkness. It was exactly what they needed for cover. It was exactly what they needed for protection.

However, with the darkness came a type of unseasonably coldness. Which was something none of the kids, who had left with little preparation other than a plan, and a need to leave, really needed. The girl, the thinnest, and fragile-looking of them all, was perhaps suffering the most. She left without packing hardly anything but a few pairs of shirts, and her bag of weapons. She didn't even have a blanket to cover her body, but she tried her best not to let it show through. She was in such a hurry to leave, that she didn't have time to pack anything but what her hands had first touched.

As they stopped, their breathing ragged, and muscles burning with sheer exhaustion, they sat on the grassy ground, covered by the darkness and by the trees that surrounded them. Despite her body begging her to sleep, her mind refused her enough peace to allow for sleep. She had to stay awake. She had to stay alert.

"We need a fire. We can use your charka to start a flame when I get everything ready." The eldest of the three said in his detached, slightly deep, voice as his light brown eyes looked up at the other two. The girl looked up with ebony colored eyes, and nodded slightly. The last one of the three looked up, eyebrows knitted together slightly.

"Do you want me to go with you, Brother?" The boy's brother looked at him, smiled softly, and shook his head.

"No. You stay here, and protect the camp…And Kaori. I'll be fine. I'll be back with some wood, and then we can get warm."

"Alright. Just don't take too long, Taji." The eldest of the three nodded at his younger brother's worried words, and then quickly left. The boy looked at Kaori, and shifted closer to her." Don't worry, everything's goin to be ok." Kaori glanced at him, scowling slightly.

"Yeah. I know that, idiot." She answered, looking off a moment, and then looking at him again just a few moments later.

Kaori looked over at her companion, really studying him for the first time in ages. The dark of the night made his already tanned skin seem darker. His dark brown hair seemed to be colored a waterfall of black, and his dark brown, almond-shaped eyes were nearly hidden from view, but she could still his ever present grin on his face. She shivered slightly, and held her legs closer to her body for warmth. The other's eyebrows knitted together, and threw his blanket over her body. He didn't want her to get sick. She was tempted to throw the blanket off of her body, but his hands holding the blanket to her body didn't allow for her to do what she wanted.

"I don't want you getting sick." He said softly, hot breath wisped across her neck, but she shoved the feeling away." I'm going to remove my hands, do you promise to keep the blanket on?" Kaori made a face, and then glanced at him.

"Kazuma, Idiot, what about you? Do you think I want to take care of a sick you? It's like you revert back to being a little baby."

"So? Taji can deal with me being sick, and you're already skinny as it is. It'll affect you more." Kaori sighed, and rolled her eyes. Kazuma took that as a small sign of her compliance, so he removed his hands from the blanket, and sat back.

"You're brother better return soon." Kaori complained, drawing the blanket tighter around her body. Kazuma glanced at her, smiled slightly, and then nodded.

Twenty minutes later, Taji returned with a small stack of lumber. Kaori made a face.

"It took you that long to get this amount of wood? Is idiocy genetic in your family?" Taji looked at her, and glared slightly.

"Hey, next time you can do it. Have you ever tried cutting lumber with just kunai, and little charka? Not the easiest task in the world."

"Didn't realize you were throwing a pity party. Shame. I should have bought some dip."

"You little-"

"Guys, c'mon. Stop fighting. Let's just get this over with, and then we can all get some sleep." Taji and Kaori had a moment of a glaring contest before Taji went back to getting the kindle ready while Kaori prepared to use some fire jutsu to light the fire. Hey, maybe she'd be lucky, and get Taji on fire as well. Oh the sadist pleasure she would get from that simple little action.

Once the fire was lit, she returned the blanket back to a protesting Kazuma, and huddled close to the warm fire. Kazuma looked at her a moment, and then laid beside her, and then threw the blanket over the both of them. Kaori immediately sat up, and glared at him.

"Have you lost your ever loving mind?!" Kaori's eyes glanced over at Taji like she was in the den of a dangerous, sleeping bear. In this situation, she'd rather take her chances with the angry bears than an angry, protective Taji. She then looked over at Kazuma, blush on her cheeks, and a scowl on her face.

"I solved the problem!" He sounded like a little kid. Had this been any other situation, Kaori would have laughed at his expression as well as his childish words.

"Your brother will freak!" She hissed under her breath.

"So?" Kaori groaned, and slammed her hands against his chest.

"Kami, you're freakin' impossible." She shook her head, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Heh, you say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is to any normal person."

"But you always say I'm not normal."

"That's exactly my point! Do you know how inappropriate this is?!" Kaori again glanced at Taji, and then back at Kazuma, who merely shrugged.

"Just relax. I'm not going to do anything to you…Unless you want me to." He winked at her, causing her cheeks to blaze again. She scowled, and then stood up.

"If you're going to act like a freak too, then I'm sleeping closer to your brother. There's no way in all holy hell that I'm going to have my reputation ruined by you." Kazuma sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't have to crucify me for trying to be nice."

"You stepped over the line. No, you did more. You stepped over it, and burned the line. I'm sleeping on the other side. Good night." With that said, she began to move to the other side. Kazuma looked at her with sadness.

"Oh, c'mon I was just joking. I wasn't being serious." His pouting face always worked on Kaori. He always got his way when he pulled the face.

"I said good night, Kazuma!" Kaori exclaimed in annoyance as she plopped down on the ground, held her legs to her body, and began to drift off to sleep. Kazuma watched for a moment, smiling slightly before rolling on his side, and falling asleep as well.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun shone brightly the next day in The Village Hidden in the Leaf. The village was busy with various activities. Various shops were preparing for that day's business. Some restaurants were preparing for the morning rush. Even the famous seventh Hokage, the esteemed Naruto Uzumaki, was in his office particularly early to deal with the massive influx of paper work that came from foreign visiting people, both shinobi and civilian alike. Though, he was only there early due to the instance of his two favored advisers, one Nara Shikamaru, and one, aging Hatake Kakashi.

Sasuke and his wife Sakura, the early birds as always, had also started their day. Sasuke, and his only son Minoru, had headed off to the Police Head Quarters. Sakura took her twelve year old grand-daughter, Kokoro, to the hospital to assist Sakura since she was personally teaching her medically ninjutsu.

On that sunny, July sixth day, it marked the official celebrating of world peace, though the actual day of celebration wasn't until July twenty. Yes, just twenty, forty-three years ago, the Fourth Shinobi World War ended. The United Shinobi Alliance stayed intact despite a few small disagreements every now and again, but that was to be expected. For forty-three years, the world had truly known peace. Even as technology, science, and the world developed, and changed around them, peace remained.

With peace remaining, it allowed for changes. Naruto had changed some long standing traditions of his title, all for the sake of change he claimed, but perhaps it had more to do with his very lax approach to his position. The Hokage Office no longer was open nearly twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Instead, it was only open from nine in the morning until seven at night from Monday until Thursday. On Fridays, it was open from eight in the morning until nine at night. Saturdays from ten in the morning until six at night, and Sundays were almost always closed. Besides Shikamaru and Kakashi helping him, Naruto had also developed three other branches to help deal with other issues that weren't important for him to handle himself, though nothing passed without his approval. In all, things had run relatively smooth. Even a few other countries were developing this system of things, though some still clung to the old way of doing things. Yes, for forty-three years, the world was truly, finally at peace, things were running near to perfection…

"Uh, Naruto, you might want to look at what Ginji just faxed." Naruto was snapped out of his happy revelry by Shikamaru's worried tone.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." He tried to wave it off, but knew from his long time friend's expression, that this was serious. Kakashi then picked up the note, and began reading it to himself. Naruto watched his every expression intently. Kakashi's eyebrow shot up in surprise, but he read the note in his usual detached voice.

"Trouble arising from a small village bordering the Hidden Stone Village. A village with unclear goals, but has been spotted as a village with what appears to be clones of great, and powerful shinobi of any village. The goals of having these people are unclear at the moment, but several cloaked people can be seen robbing graves of certain clans holding particularly powerful, rare, and unique Kekkai Genkai, or having shown exceptional abilities before death. These cloaked people dawn black cloaks that cover them from head to toe, and often wear masks resembling certain demons. These people have been seen robbing graves from each of the five hidden villages, as well as other small villages, and countries. These shinobi must be skilled at teleportation as they often disappear with the stolen DNA before anyone can stop them. Several cases of kidnapping are also linked to the village. Mostly children who show particular promise, or are from clans showing the aforementioned critrea. In the past six months, there have been seven cases of kidnapping related to these people. If this is not stopped, many nations are threatening war. The most affected is the Stone, and as such the Tsuchikage is requested an unscheduled Gokage meeting in person to deal with the issue at hand before it gets too out of hand." Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes, and shaking his head."Oh boy, this is bad."

"Yeah. No kidding." Shikamaru looked at Naruto, who remained silent as he took in the words." Naruto, man, what are you going to do? We can't just let this matter go."

"Yes. I know." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, and then sighed heavily as he reopened his eyes. He suddenly got serious." Shikamaru, tell Genji to try that new software Konohamaru installed before he left, and try to get the other Kages on video call. I'll be there in fifteen minutes once I get all these forums signed. Kakashi, please, help me."

"Right. I'll be right back." Shikamaru left the room quickly while Kakashi sat across from Naruto, and begun helping with the paperwork.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fiinnallly! Heeeerree! Woow! Those gates look impressive! But nobody's on guard. That's weird. Wonder where they all went. Wonder if they're on some sort of break. Ya know-"

"I don't care. I just want you to shut up already I've been hearing your mouth non-stop since we woke up this morning. Besides, they probably have entrance guards. This isn't home." Kaori gave Kazuma a very pointed look."We can't afford for anyone to get even remotely suspicious of us. So, just try to keep it low, and stop acting like a total spazz."

"Because you looking so obviously like your clan isn't bad enough." Taji complained. Kaori glared at him.

"Oh, plu-leas. Like you two are any better." Kaori shot back, an almost automatic feeling of defensiveness overcoming her body.

"Hey! Leave my family out of this." Taji now felt defensive himself.

"Leave my family out of this." Kaori dead panned. The two growled slightly, and had a small glaring contest. Kazuma sighed heavily. These two never could go two minutes around each other without fighting.

"Guys, stop fighting. It's too early." Kazuma sighed heavily. It wasn't even ten in the morning yet, and they were already ready to kill each other.

"Tell that to her." Taji turned his attention to his younger brother, giving him a harsh look that almost made Kazuma back down immediately. Really, he should have known better than to intervene by now.

"Bite me. You started it." Kaori almost sounded hurt, but she pouted slightly, and looked ahead of her. To her surprise, Taji said nothing. Kazuma again sighed heavily, but was just thankful that the fighting stopped once they reached the guard posts.

"Hey, kiddos. Where are your parents?" A man of probably no more than twenty with good looks, blonde hair in a small, braided ponytail, and big, blue eyes looked at them in amusement. For the first time in ages, the kids froze, unsure of what to say. Kaori was the one to think the fastest, and cleared her throat as she smiled up at the man.

"Our parents died recently in a horrid auto transportation accident. The transfer carts ran off tracks, and killed our parents, and a number of other people. We've been traveling to come here since we heard of all the grand opportunity, but can you tell us where to find somewhere to eat, and perhaps somewhere to sleep? We're very tired and hungry." Kaori almost wanted to kick herself with how formal she sounded. She blamed her father for that. He always told her to speak better when she was around adults. It seemed that even the post guard was taken by surprise with her words. He paused for a second, and then nodded slowly. His easy going nature seemed to come back though in a few minutes, and then he spoke again in the carefree tone he had used the first time to greet them.

"Heh, you're younger than me, but speak like my granddad. Listen, I need your names and your place of origin before coming here before I can allow you three entrances."

"I'm Masomatu Kazuma." Kazuma was practically bouncing with excitment. His dark brown eyes taking in everything he possibly could.

"Masomatu Taji." Taji, as always, was more composed. He merely looked at the gaurds clipboard. Kaori hesitated, and then sighed heavily.

"Uchiha….Kaori. And we come from the Hidden Stone Village." The man smiled slightly, and wrote down the names, while Kaori just stood there awkwardly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kokoro, dear, think you can run down to Bakuto and Takishi? They should have the morning traffic reports by now." Sakura smiled at her granddaughter as they sat to eat their lunch. Kokoro looked almost exactly like Sakura did at the age of twelve, and was partly the reason that Kokoro was her favorite grandchild.

"Yeah. Sure. After that, you think it'd be cool if I meet up with Yamaru, and Nae? We have to train. Sensei's busy today, but still wants us to train."

"Sure, but don't take too long. Aita has something planned for dinner."

"'Kay~! I'll be right back!" With that, Kokoro excitedly ran off to the guard posts.

Takishi was a young man of twenty with good looks, blonde hair that he usually wore in a small, braided ponytail, and big, blue eyes that always melted all the girls. He normally wore a black leather jacket over a while shirt. We also wore black pants over black boots. His ninja headband was tied around his arm.

Bakuto was a man of similar age with a bald head that he kept shaven by choice. He had small black eyes, and a bulky frame. He normally wore a white shirt, blue pants, and standard ninja shoes. His ninja headband was used to cover his bald head.

"Hey, Kokoro. Here for the reports?" Takishi smiled in his usual manner, which many took as very flirty. Kokoro blushed heavily, having a massive crush on him like many girls, and nodded.

"Anybody interesting?" She tried her hardest not to let her voice squeaky, and failed. Takishi didn't seem to mind though.

"Just three kids about your age that said they're orphans from the Stone." Takishi then got very excited." But check the last name on the girl!" He shoved the paper towards Sakari, smiling widely. She read it over, and over, and over five times with wide eyes, unbelieving of what she was seeing.

"Uchiha Kaori?" She looked up at the man with her eyebrows knitted together. He simply shrugged.

"This girl…She looked almost identical to your grandfather. If I were you, I'd start questioning my own family." Bakuto said as if it were no big deal. Kokoro clenched the papers in her hands, wanting desperately to say something, but finding the words impossible to come out of her mouth."The girl asked for somewhere to eat, and sleep."

"So we directed them to Ichiraku's to eat, and the Red Dragon Inn to sleep." Takishi finished, almost sounding prideful. Kokoro nodded, and then smiled at them.

"Thanks guys."

"Yeah. No problem. See you this evening."

"You two as well." Kokoro turned on her heel quickly, and ran back to the Hokage's office, many questions running through her mind.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't freakin' believe that I gave that guy my actual name. Do you know how many questions that will rise? Talk about laying low, and I go and give my real name because I freeze? What the hell is wrong with me?" Even twenty minutes later, Kaori was still berating herself for her simple mistake.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Kaori. Everyone makes mistakes. No reason to hang yourself over them." Kazuma's tone was like that of a parent trying to placate a child. He had seen her in moods like this before. Talking would do no good. Just try and make her feel better. That's the best one could do.

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to make mistakes like that." Kaori muttered, eyebrows furrowing further.

"Geez, just shut up and eat the ramen already, Kaori. The guy didn't throw you in jail so you're fine." Taji said through a sigh. He was getting tired of listening to her whine, and complain about something was beyond their control now. He just couldn't keep his thoughts to himself any longer. Kaori glared at Taji, and then looked at her ramen.

"I hate ramen. I only came here because I have no idea where anything else is here." She mumbled, still mentally berating herself for that mistake she made.

"Do you always have to complain? Just eat. It's our first actual meal since leaving our village."

"Shut up, Taji. Seriously." Kaori sighed heavily, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Guys, stop fighting. Let's just eat, and then go to the Inn, and rest." For once, Kazuma was the voice of reason. Taji sighed heavily.

"That's all I'm trying to say."

"Then stop saying, and do." Kaori commented, earning another glare from Taji.

"So, at the Inn are we ordering two rooms?" Kaori looked at Kazuma like he had just asked for the number to 911.

"Well, duuuh." Kaori rolled her eyes." Why do you always have to ask such stupid questions?"

"Probably for the same reason you feel the need to be in control. It's obviously genetic." Kaori ignored the jab Taji threw at her, and looked at Kazuma, who suddenly looked a bit flustered at being put on the spot.

"It's just that we don't have much money left. Maybe we should all shack up in one, two bed thing. They usually have a couch or a chair or something so one of us can just crash there. It'll save us money." Both Taji and Kaori had a rare moment of speechlessness at the idea Kazuma just threw out at them.

"That's….Actually…Not a bad plan…" Taji admitted slowly. Kaori nodded, and that was her only acknowledgement. Kazuma couldn't help but smile widely at that tiny smile she showed. It was such a very long time since he last saw her smile after all….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kokoro stood in Naruto's office with a wide smile on her face. She rocked back, and forth on heels back, and forth, hands clasped behind her back. Her black skirt, and blue, high collared shirt moved with her movements. Sakari was rather insistent on coming with her grandmother to the Hokage's off, but only because she wanted to witness first hand their reactions.

"I see the daimyo from the steam finally made it over." He commented." More people from the rain, and grass." He muttered, flipping a page." Hmm three orphans." His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Sakura merely looked at her grandkid in suspicion." Masomatu Kazuma, Masomatu Taji, and….Uchiha Kaori? Uchiha? Hey, hey,hey Kakashi, tell me this is wrong?" Kakashi looked at the paper despite knowing the answer, and then sighed heavily.

"No. It's completely right." Naruto looked at Sakura, clearly confused.

"I don't get it. Did Sasuke have any other kids outside of Minoru?" Sakura scoffed, and shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? He had issues with sex when it came to me. I doubt he had any kids outside our son, and he's certainly not a cheater."

"Well, is there anyone else? Itachi maybe?" Naruto pressed frantically, his mind running out of plausible answers for this.

"I doubt it. Someone as infamous as Itachi Uchiha wouldn't have been able to keep a love child a secret for very long."

"What about Minoru?"

"No way. Mom would have found out. Trust me, she finds out everything." Kokoro said fast. She knew all too well just how scary her mother could be when angered. Her father wouldn't be around if he had secret love children, Kokoro knew that for sure.

"Nobody else?" Naruto asked in a slightly small voice. He was starting to run out of viable options.

"Itachi made sure to wipe out all other Uchiha. He was a very thorough person. Trust me. I know." Kakashi said through a sigh. He then looked at Kokoro." Did they say anything on where the kids were staying? We should have a look at this Uchiha Kaori." It was more than that, really. Kakahsi just couldn't keep the feeling away that someone was playing a joke. A joke that wasn't funny in the least bit.

"Takishi said the girl asked for a place to eat, and a place to sleep. He directed them to Ichiraku's to eat, and the Red Dragon Inn to sleep." Kokoro answered, her face hurting from her constant smiling, but that didn't stop her from smiling even wider.

"Alright, Naruto, you get to that conference we had to put on hold. I'll handle the rest of the paperwork." Kakashi glanced at Naruto.

"Right." Naruto then looked at Sakura." And you?"

"Since this is rather personal to my family, I'll go, and investigate. I'll take Kokoro with me." Sakura was starting to share similiar feelings as Kakashi. If someone was playing some distasteful joke, she was going to make them have a piece of her mind, and if it were true...She'd have to have a long talk with both her husband, and son to sort the mess out.

"Great. Well, let's get to our duties." Naruto followed Sakura and Kokoro out of the room." Hey, why don't you bring the kids with you to our families dinner tonight? Introduce them to everyone." Naruto suggested before they parted ways. Despite his earlier distress, he was actually happy at the thought that there were other Uchiha out there somewhere. He wanted to welcome the new edition to his friend's family, and make them just as comfortable as anyone else in the village.

"What? Are you sure that's such a great idea?" Sakura asked incrediously, her suspicions on this being a horrible prank stopping her from agreeing.

"Sure! What's the harm?" Sakura paused, and then nodded.

"Right. I'll try." She said sourly, but she knew better than to try to talk sense into Naruto by now. She minus well try talking to a brick wall.

"Alright! Later!" Sakura nodded, and then the three parted ways…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Shit! Fuck! This freakin' stings man!" Kaori hissed as she continued to rub the oil-like chemicals in her hair.

"Do you have to cuss so much like that? You sound like Hazon." Kaori glared at Taji.

"Shove off. This freakin' hurts." Kaori couldn't quiet mask her next wince. It really felt like someone had poured acid on her scaple. SHe was starting to regret agreeing to this. To relax her hair.

"The website says sometimes it happens when you aren't used it." Kazuma looked up at Kaori, worry clear in his expression." Are you ok?"

"I just feel like someone poured acid on my freakin' head, but yea. I guess you could say I'm 'ok'. Not dead. Yet."

"You're not gonna die. Geez. You wouldn't have to go through this trouble anyways if-"

"Shut up, ok? Geez you're like some broken freaking record player. Do you ever have an off switch?"

"I don't know. **DO** you?" Kazuma groaned, and shook his head. Could these two ever get along? Like at all?

"So, when can I wash this crap out before it ruins my hair?" Kazuma glanced up at Kaori, and then at the hotel owned laptop.

"Uhh, says five hours." Kaori groaned heavily, and face-palmed. She had to do deal with this pain for five hours?!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After getting a description of the kids from Teuchi's grandson, the new owner of the restaurant, Sakura and Kokoro went to the Red Dragon Inn in search of twelve year old girl with spiky black hair, dark eyes, wearing a blue shirt, and white shorts, a twelve year old boy with tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair wearing a white shirt, and black pants, and fourteen year old with short, spiky, light brown hair, light brown eyes, and a pale tan wearing a black shirt and black pants.

Once they gave the very detailed description to the Inn Keeper, they were lead to the second story, room 210.

"I hope this helps, but please tell me they're not in some sort of trouble." The Inn Keeper was a very cautious person despite being thirty years old. She worked very hard to establish a place with a clean reputation, and she'd be dammned to hell before she let a couple of brats ruin that for her. Sakura merely smiled at the woman.

"No.I just want to talk to them. Welcome them to the village, and such." The very cautious woman nodded, ad left. Sakura looked at her visibly excited granddaughter, and then looked at the door as she knocked softly on it. There was some sort of tumbling, a curse, a hiss of pain, followed by a painful yelp, footsteps that sounded angry, and then the door opened.

There, in front of Sakura's very own eyes, stood a highly annoyed girl with straight black hair that reached the middle of her back. Her hair was parted down the center, her bangs were similar parted with one side completely tucked into her hair, while the other side practically hung above her right eye. She had on a thin, white sleeved shirt, and white, baggy shorts. She was a thin, small girl for her age, and could easily be mistaken as a boy. Were it not for the ever so subtle curves that were developing on the girl's body, that was. Her face was softly curved, but had a sharp chin, reminding her slightly of how Sasuke's face was shaped back in the day. Her skin was very pale. Her onyx colored eyes looked at Sakura and Kokoro with the look a cat might give to something it doesn't trust.

Sakura was immdetaly reminded of Sasuke back when he was younger. Though there were some diffrences. Some obvious, and some not so obvious. Sakura made a mental note to **DEFEINTLY** have a private talk with her husband about this girl.

"May I help you?" The girl's tone was annoyed, and rude all mixed into one, again reminding Sakura of Sasuke.

"Umm, actually can we come in?" It was then that the girl's eye slid over to Kokoro, and then at Sakura. Her looked softened slightly, and she nodded.

"Why not?" Sakura and Kokoro followed the girl in, closing the door behind them.

The next thing to surprise Sakura was the twelve year old boy that was scrubbing a spot on a blue, high collared shirt. He had shoulder length black hair, tanned skin, and very dark brown eyes that could have been mistaken for black just like his hair. He was a tall, gangly sort of boy. Sakura's eyes flickered to the last child in the room, who looked almost exactly like his brother, but with a more feminine look to him. His face had softer curves to it. It was less angular, and more of a pointed chin. Sakura couldn't help but have a sense of suspicion rise within her at the looks of the children, but she knew she had to keep it hidden. So, she just smiled instead.

"Umm, is this supposed to be a welcoming party?" The boy, the twelve year old, asked in confusion.

"No. It can't be. Where's our gifts?" The girl mocked, and then looked at Sakura and Kokoro with an icy look." But why are you here?"

"Hey, sooo like what are your guys names?! It's like so great to meet other kids who I haven't grown up around! This is freakin' awesome!" Kokoro interjected with excitement. Kaori just frown more at her, crossing her arms over her chest, and giving the girl a very pointed look. Kaori was not pleased with the situation. Meanwhile, Taji was content on ignoring the whole situation while Kazuma jumped right in with just as much excitement.

"I'm Kazuma, this is Kaori, and that's my brother Taji. We haven't seen many kids our age in forever, so this is pretty awesome, and we certainly haven't met one as pretty as you. So what's your name? Have you always lived here?"

"My name's Kokoro Uchiha, and yes." Kaori scowled more at the girl, and then looked at Sakura with an eyebrow raised. Sakura cleared her throat slightly.

"So where are you guys from?" Sakura asked casually, hoping to catch them in a lie.

"The Land of Frost. It's pretty far from here, and we're pretty tired. So if you don't mind?" Kaori spoke fast, not thinking before she spoke. Sakura smirked, and had to contain her utter joy. She had caught them in a lie, but she was going to continue to play along.

"Actually, I come with an invitation to a dinner party at his house tonight."

"I don't know, see-"

"Sure. We'll come." Taji interjected, throwing Kaori a hard look, which she just mirrored back at him.

"Great! Be ready by six. I'll come for you three then."

"Alright. Six." Kaori spoke without emontion, obviously just wanting to be rid of the unwanted company. Sakura nodded, feeling accomplished, and then left the hotel with her granddaughter following closely behind her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We cannot allow for this behaviour to contuine existing. You know there are rumours that these people have resurrected all previous Akatsuki memebers? Orchimaru included?!" The Tsuchikage, a blue eyed, black haired woman of thirty five loudly yelled out.

"I've heard Pakkura of Sorch style as well." Gaara said, closing his eyes.

"I've even heard of some the Ninja Swordsman too." The Mizukage, a pretty woman of twenty five with straight blonde hair and thickly lashed green eyes, announced in an oddly detached voice.

"If people are in danger, there's no diplomatic way to go about this. We have to kill these clones before they can do their true bidding." The Raikage, a dark skinned man with white hair and black eyes, announced in an almost sadistically happy tone.

"I…We need someone to figure out who's behind this. We'd have to capture someone from the inside, and get them to open up." The Tsuchikage contuined, crossing her arms.

"Not a bad plan." The Mizukage concurred.

"It won't be easy. No doubt these guys will be hard core." Gaara added on.

"Then, we use force if nesscairy." The Raikage noted as if he just said "I had a sandwhich for lunch." Naruto could feel his stress level rising, which prevented him from speaking.

"Naruto, we need your opinion." Gaara bought Naruto back to earth. Naruto simply nodded.

"Listen guys, I think I have three kids from that village, but you're going to have to give me time to crack at them." Naruto was almost pleading, begging.

"We can't afford to wait long, Hokage." The Raikage spat out. Naruto sighed heavily.

"Give me a week. I'll have something."

"You better. Alright, I gotta go. Raikage is signing out." With that said, the Raikage's monitor turned off.

"The Mizukage also signs out."

"The Tsuchikage as well."

"Good bye Naruto, and be careful." Gaara warned. Naruto simply nodded, and shut off his monitor as well.

"Man, what the hell am I going to do?" He groaned as he stared up at the ceiling.


End file.
